


nightmares

by Colonel_Snivy



Category: Gloomverse (Webcomic)
Genre: yikes Purple Has Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Snivy/pseuds/Colonel_Snivy





	nightmares

Purple awoke to a beautiful world filled with meadows and bridges, clouds hiding the ground below. He jumped from hill to hill, laughing, and chilling with the people he had met during his life. It was so nice to see everyone and... a bit bittersweet to dance with his former lover, Wallis Gloom. They'd all go away later and leave Purple to lay on the hills, take in the sights, and wake back up.

That would be the case if he didn't see the ruins for the first time in his dreams.

The vivid structure stood out as it towered high on a floating island, the old vines and moss missing from its sides. Curiously, Purple stepped onto a cloud. The cloud soon transformed into a stairway, leading to the base of the structure. As the professor got to the top, he watched the clouds behind him shroud the rest of the landscape mysteriously.

And then the clouds dissipated into the fog.

Turning back to the ruins, he took a small breath, stepping inside.

...and he saw color. So many beautiful and bright colors covering every statue in the room. It was glorious, seeing the ruins so perfectly undamaged and back in place, and it was breath-taking to see the statues in their original state.

But his enjoyment didn't last for long as he nearly tripped over a shimmering body laying at his feet.

Horrified, he looked up, dead people scattered about, leaving only an ominous figure and a glowing person in the center.

He put his hand over his mouth as the dark individual began approaching the other.

The glowing leader looked up, desperation in their eyes. And with a shaky voice, they pleaded for their life.

"W-Wait-- Please wait--"

The figure kept walking, clenching the wand in their hand tighter.

"You got what you wanted... please, spare me...!!"

The figure kept walking, now lifting the wand into the air, no emotion displayed on their face. Purple found himself taking a step forward.

"Wait-- DON'T!!" The glowing person cried out, putting up their hands in fear.

Purple started running, reaching out until a dark explosion engulfed his vision for a short amount of time.

He fell backwards, struggling to his feet. The black fog cleared, leaving nothing but an area turning darker and less saturated, as if the very existence of the dark figure would destroy the ruins entirely. The professor trembled, terrified at the scene that had occurred before him.

"...w-what did you do!?" Purple managed, choking on his own words.

The figure didn't answer.

Purple didn't say anything else, staring straight at the other until they finally spoke.

"...I left one out, didn't I?"

The professor shuddered. He took a step backwards as the figure turned to him, red eyes gleaming.

"...it looks like I did."

The person lifted their wand and pointed it straight at Purple.

"It's your turn, now."

Purple stood frozen in place.

Soon, he screamed as a black wave immersed his sight entirely, leaving him floating in an endless void.

...And then he woke up to the familiar walls of his tent.


End file.
